


Rule number: Don't get attached

by smaragdbird



Category: The Musketeers (2014)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Snark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-21
Updated: 2014-03-21
Packaged: 2018-01-16 12:58:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1348285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smaragdbird/pseuds/smaragdbird
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Richelieu is not happy about Treville getting injured in the fight with Lebarge</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rule number: Don't get attached

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Русский available: [Главное правило: Не привязываться](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4993996) by [Happy_me](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Happy_me/pseuds/Happy_me)



> Written for [this ](http://bbcmusketeerskink.dreamwidth.org/774.html?thread=385798#cmt385798) prompt on [bbcmusketeerskink](http://bbcmusketeerskink.dreamwidth.org).

“Leave us”, Richelieu said to Treville’s manservant when he entered the tent.

“But the Captain’s arm – “The boy started but Richelieu glared at him and the boy left so quickly one could assume he was running for his life.

“Was that necessary?” Treville asked. He was sitting on a cot, having taken off his jacket but he was still wearing his shirt. “The boy was only doing his job.”

Richelieu answered with a decidedly unimpressed look. He stood in front of Treville and unlaced his shirt at the neck before easing the sleeve over Treville’s hand, mindful of the injury he had taken. “I see you haven’t lost your propensity towards idiocy. Did it ever occur to you that Louis made you captain of the musketeers because even he could see that you’re long past your prime as a fighter?”

Despite his words his hands were very careful when he examined Treville’s arm and shoulder.

“You’re lucky it’s not dislocated. What were you thinking when you nominated yourself as champion? I assume you did it because you knew I had nominated Lebarge. Spying is not an attractive quality in a man, no matter what those medieval romance novels you like so much tell you. Not that you would have been a match for Lebarge even when you were still an active musketeer.”

Richelieu took one of the pots the boy had left behind and started to gently rub its contents into Treville’s skin, right over the numerous bruises that were appearing all over his torso.

“I’d hope you’d learn from this experience but I know you’re as stubborn as an ass. Lebarge could have killed you. He would have killed you. The whole idea behind being in command is that you now have men who can do the dangerous work for you.”

“I told you I would die for my men.”

“A lot of people have said that. It doesn’t mean they go through with it. And seeing how D’Artagnan beat Lebarge easily enough I’d say it wasn’t your loyalty to your men that led you to your decision. It was your pride. You only wanted to prove that you’re still as good as any of them. Congratulations, you proved that you’re not.”

“Are you done?” Treville asked when the silence lasted for longer than it took Richelieu to take a breath.

“For now. I’m quite certain you will do something foolish again soon enough.” Richelieu had sat down beside him to better spread the salve over Treville’s body.

“How else would I keep your attention?”

“You could impress me with your intellect. That’d be something new.” Richelieu’s hands moved up to Treville’s neck, massaging his stiff muscles. Treville leaned into the touch, groaning slightly. Richelieu moved his hands away, instead laying two fingers under Treville’s chin and tilted his head until they were eye to eye.

“Don’t do something so stupid and reckless again. I have enough to do with king and country. I don’t need you uselessly occupying my thoughts as well.”

“Is there a way to usefully occupy your thoughts?” Treville’s voice dropped.

Richelieu rolled his eyes. “I know you’re not the sharpest dagger in the armoury but don’t pretend to be stupider than you are.”

“Is that a yes?”

“You know fully well that it is.” Richelieu kissed him then stood up. “Come by for dinner tonight. See it as a show of goodwill. And get some proper banadages for that shoulder.” With that he left, leaving a smiling Treville in his wake.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Find me [ here](http://smaragdbird.tumblr.com/) on tumblr


End file.
